Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4419542-20111009164645/@comment-3575890-20111012090939
Darcy did not demonstrate her religious practices more than Clare did. She might have been more "involved" in the Christian community, but that has to do with the fact that she's more outgoing than Clare. Anyone can go to friendship club and volunteer at soup kitchens to uphold an image. Anyone can recite lines from a bible. What's meaningful is if they actually follow through in their actions and the choices they make. I love Darcy and I honestly don't think ill of her as a person, but she WAS a hypocrite when it came to practicing what she preached. In the beginning of season six, she was arrogant and judgmental despite her constant preaching of acceptance. She's done horrible things to people like purposely dropping Paige from a cheerleader pyramid and accusing an innocent man of sexual assault. (of course, she wasn't in the right frame of mind then and I felt nothing but sympathy for her, but it was still unjustifiable.) She posted risque photos of herself on the net, and worse did it for personal gain. She threw herself at Johnny while she was dating Peter. She drank on many occasions and engaged in premaritial sex (with Peter. Her rapist obviously does NOT count) - these two things don't make her a bad person, but within the sanctity of her religion, they absolutely go against her instilled beliefs and values. Now look at her younger sister. What is the worst Clare has ever done, let alone that involves drinking, premarital sex and other acts that typically contradict with her religion? Okay, now you're just contradicting yourself. You claim Darcy was a more practiced Christian than Clare, yet you mention her racy photos incident, one of the many things she has done that does not go over well with the Christian doctrine. Also, I fail to see how Darcy's appearence had anything to do with that storyline? She could have been unattractive and just as well ended up in that situatiuon. In fact, if she was plainer looking, she'd have been more likely to have insecurity issues that would drive her to such extremes. After all, one of the reasons she posted the photos was because she admitted Adams' comments made her feel beautiful. Better about herself. By that logic, explain to me how it wouldn't make sense for an unattractive girl to do what Darcy did for attention? Besides that though, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Clare may not be the kind of beauty Darcy is, but that doesn't make her any less pretty on her own merits. She is a very beautiful girl. Wait. Now you've lost me entirely. Up until this point you've been pitching why you deem Darcy a more practiced Christian than her sister Clare, but now it seems you are just trying to justify why you prefer Darcy over Clare as a character. Darcy's rape storyline definitely made her a stronger, more dimensional character but what does that have to do with the topic on hand? Please stay on point with your opening argument. Now I 100% agree that Darcy's storyline was obviously stronger than Clare's but it isn't exactly fair to compare the two of them either, because it's a given which one's subject matter is more intense. Nonetheless, this isn't a contest. If a situation is upsetting, no matter how miniscule it may seem by comparison to another more tragic and dire, that doesn't mean it isn't impacting. What matters here is not which storyline was stronger, but in how the girls' experiences have impacted their lives and outlook on their faith. If a divorce is enough to cause Clare to question the one thing that she's always held in the utmost importance, then it's obviously important to her and therefore a significant problem in it's own right. I'm not saying that by comparison, Clare's situation is measurable to Darcy's but that's not what's relevant here. The concept that Darcy has been through more than her younger sister doesn't prove she's the more practiced Christian or a better person for it, of the two sisters. All that illustrates is that she's led a less fortunate life than her sister. @Sabrina Exactly!